Hal Trevelyan
Hal Trevelyan became known as the Herald of Andraste in 9:41, after the Conclave explosion and death of Divine Justinia V. When the second Inquisition moved their base to Skyhold after the Battle of Haven, he was appointed Inquisitor. Overview Appearance The most striking aspect of Hal's appearance is the scar that runs from his forehead to right cheek, narrowly missing his eye. It is unclear when he originally received the scar, as he famously told different stories about it's origin every time he was asked. The more likely stories tend to involve fights and brawls of varying levels of sobriety, but one particularly unlikely tale involves a dragonling that supposedly climbed through his window one night and woke him up by sitting on his head. Hal has medium brown hair and green eyes. He is 6'3", with a lean, muscular build. Since the events at the Winter Palace in 9:44, he is missing his left forearm. Personality While he takes well to his role as Inquisitor, he has a playful, disreputable side that comes out on a fairly regular basis. He is ready to see the best in people (in the majority of cases) which made him a well liked and respected leader. Biography Early Life Born the middle son of Bann Trevelyan, Hal grew up in the lap of luxury in Ostwick. He didn't get along well with his family though. Undeterred by his position and education, he spent most of his youth in various bars and parties, drinking, brawling, and seducing. His parents despaired. When his younger brother married the heir princess of Tantervale, the Bann turned his attention to Hal's future. After hearing of the rogue prince of Starkhaven, it was decided that he should be sent to the Chantry. Hal, however, had never had any particular religious beliefs, which made that somewhat complicated. His mother suggested that he ought to be sent to the Conclave, in the hope the experience would change Hal's views. Herald of Andraste At the Conclave, Hal was accidentally cursed with the Anchor, which led to him being given the title Herald of Andraste. While he was suffering from amnesia, he was found alone, having just escaped the Fade. He met his future lover, Cassandra Pentaghast, when she interrogated him about the Divine's death. Despite the rocky start, they soon found themselves on the same side when it was discovered that Hal could close the rifts that were opening around Thedas, and hence, hopefully, the Breach itself. The Inquisition was built around his newfound abilities, and he found the place he had been looking for in it's ranks. While Hal didn't believe in his title, he saw the power it gave him very quickly. Doors opened for the Herald of Andraste that eventually led to his alliance with the mages of Redcliffe. With the mages on their side, the Inquisition returned to the site of the breach and closed it for good. Assuming the worst was over, they were unprepared for the army that marched on Haven. Many died in the assault, but Hal worked to distract the army's leader, Corypheus, as the survivors fled through the mountains. He was nearly killed during a landslide that he caused in an attempt to wipe out the attackers, but survived by falling into an underground cavern. Marching through the snow, near death, he was eventually found by the Inquisition, who carried him back to camp. Inquisitor After Haven was destroyed, the Inquisition made it's new home at Skyhold. For Hal's bravery he was named Inquisitor and soon found himself caught up in the day to day bureaucracy that he had tried to avoid at home. However, he still had a lot of work to do around Thedas, as he was the only one who could close the rifts that were popping up. The arrival of Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, made Hal aware of the problems the Grey Wardens were facing. He travelled to Adamant fortress and revealed Corypheus's deception, but ended up travelling to the Fade for a second time after a bridge collapse nearly led to the death of himself and his friends and colleagues. While most of the party survived the trip to the Fade, the Warden Stroud was unfortunately killed. As experienced fighters, Hal accepted the Grey Wardens into the Inquisition in order to strengthen their numbers. While this was happening, the Inquisition was attempting to warn Empress Celene of Orlais of the threat on her life that they had discovered. However, they were ignored. This made Hal take a trip to the Winter Palace with his advisors for Halamshiral, in the hope of stopping the assassination. Hal's early education meant he was very popular with the nobles of Orlais, and he was able to publicly dishonour the would be assassin and save the Empress's life. Relationships Put something here later. Links Reddit Headcanon Threads * Christmas * Hal and Sera * Future Parenting * "Chemistry" * Cassandra and the Trevelyans Other Links * Aesthetic Board Category:Inquisitor Category:Rogue Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Cassandra Romance Category:Persephoneswinter